Grand Viziers of Jakania
The Grand Vizier is the head of government of Jakania. The Grand Vizier is appointed by the monarch of Jakania on the advice of the [[Legislative assembly of Jakania|legislative assembly, for six years with no term limits. In order to remain in office, the Grand Vizier has to retain the support of the legislative assembly and the people of Jakania. 'Ordinary Duties and Functions' The Grand Vizier possesses ultimate executive authority and military authority as commander-in-chief of the Armed Forces of Jakania. The Grand Vizier is also obliged to keep the monarch informed on matters of domestic and foreign policy. 'Functions' The main functions are: 'Chief Executive' The Grand Vizier heads the Executive branch of the government, which includes the Cabinet and all executive departments. The executive power, as such, is vested on the Grand Vizier alone as representative of the monarch. The Grand Vizier has the power to grant reprieves, commutations, and pardons, and remit fines and forfeitures, after conviction by final judgment. The Grand Vizier has the power to contract or guarantee foreign loans on behalf of the monarch and of the Grand National Assembly. The Grand Vizier exercises general supervision over local government units. 'Commander-in-chief' The Grand Vizier is also the Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces of Jakania. As Commander-in-Chief, the Grand Vizier can call out such armed forces to prevent or suppress lawless violence, invasion or rebellion. In case of invasion or rebellion, when the public safety requires it, he or she may, for a period not exceeding sixty days, suspend the privilege of the writ of habeas corpus or place Jakania or any part thereof under martial law. 'Grand Viziers of Jakania' 'Great Empire of Jakania' 'Pharaonic Kingdom of Jakania' 'Jakanian Majatran Republic' 'Sultanate and Caliphate of Jakania' 'Kingdom of Jakania' 'Sultanate of Jakania' {| width=60% class="wikitable" |- ! style="text-align: center; width: 12%; background-color: DC143C; "| Picture ! style="text-align: center; width: 12%; background-color: DC143C; "| Title ! width=12% style="background-color:DC143C;" colspan="1" align="center" | Name ! width=12% style="background-color:DC143C;" colspan="1" align="center" | Vizier From ! width=12% style="background-color:DC143C;" colspan="1" align="center" | Vizier Until ! width=12% style="background-color:DC143C;" colspan="1" align="center" | Notes |- |align="center"| |align="center"|'Grand Vizier' |align="center"|Cengiz Mustafah |align="center"|3523 |align="center"|3534 |align="center"|Grand Commander of the Turjak Horde |- |align="center"| |align="center"|'Grand Vizier' |align="center"|Bassam Mohammad |align="center"|3534 |align="center"|3538 |align="center"|Member of the Armed Forces of Jakania |- |align="center"| |align="center"|'Grand Vizier' |align="center"|Nasib Tawfeek |align="center"|3538 |align="center"|3545 |align="center"|Member of the Armed Forces of Jakania |- |align="center"| |align="center"|'Grand Vizier' |align="center"|Mas'ud Ajam |align="center"|3545 |align="center"|3556 |align="center"|Minister of Colonies and Wars |- |align="center"| |align="center"|'Grand Vizier' |align="center"|Augustín Rezník |align="center"|3556 |align="center"|3561 |align="center"|Deltarian Nobleman |- |align="center"| |align="center"|'Grand Vizier' |align="center"|Bohuslav Pavol |align="center"|3561 |align="center"|3567 |align="center"|Known as the Little General |- |align="center"| |align="center"|'Grand Vizier' |align="center"|Vanesa z Çestibor |align="center"|3567 |align="center"|3570 |align="center"|Valide Sultan |- |align="center"| |align="center"|'Grand Vizier' |align="center"|Mehdi Muhammad |align="center"|3570 |align="center"|3573 |align="center"|Regent |- |align="center"| |align="center"|'Grand Vizier' |align="center"|Jaipur Muhammad |align="center"|3573 |align="center"|3593 |align="center"|Brother of Mehdi Muhammad |- |align="center"| |align="center"|'Grand Vizier' |align="center"|Jaipur Mahmour |align="center"|3593 |align="center"|3647 |align="center"|Member of the Armed Forces of Jakania |- | colspan="11" style="text-align:center;"|'Interregnum (3647-3680)' |- |align="center"| |align="center"|'Grand Vizier' |align="center"|Timur Abujmal |align="center"|3680 |align="center"|3685 |align="center"|Member of the Abujmal Clan |- |align="center"| |align="center"|'Grand Vizier' |align="center"|Steve Law II |align="center"|3685 |align="center"|3697 |align="center"|Known as the wretched whore, Zardic scum, imp and beast of beasts |- |align="center"| |align="center"|'Grand Vizier' |align="center"|Mahmur Abujmal |align="center"|3697 |align="center"|3717 |align="center"|Known as the useless administrator |- |align="center"| |align="center"|'Grand Vizier' |align="center"|Kalam Abujmal |align="center"|3717 |align="center"|3734 |align="center"|Known as the Wisest of the Abujmal |- |align="center"| |align="center"|'Grand Vizier' |align="center"|Hammoud Abujmal |align="center"|3734 |align="center"|Present |align="center"|Head of the Abujmal Clan